Chosen Fate
by Purplepirates
Summary: TFP: Megatron muses after Optimus Prime's memory has been restored. He often considers what could have happened, what could have been had he been granted the title of Prime. He learns from Delta-Six that leadership has many faces that not all leaders are good, some are great and some become legends. Megatron also learns that she is his solution and that he is hers.
1. Chapter 1

_"Our fate lies within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it" _~ Princess Merida - Brave

**... ... ...**

The silver moon glazed over the Decepticon warship as it sailed humbly through the night sky. White clouds hid the mighty vessel, also capturing the silvery light and haloing them in a white glow. Tall shadows casted on the flight deck and yet a sense of peace could be found, as activity aboard the ship was low and serene.

The silvery light penetrated a single window in the hull of the ship, creating white curtains of moonlight and reflecting off the polished grey finish that belonged to Lord Megatron. The great warlord had his hands clasped behind his back and stared dreamy towards the serene night sky. His posture was composed, but it could not be said for his mind, his red optics casted off beyond the clouds, peering deeply into his thoughts and escaping into the peace that surrounded him.

A sigh, comprised of fatigue and contempt escaped his vocaliser and adjusted his footing by the smallest measurement. It had been several days since the Autobots had restored Optimus's memory, clever and cunning as they were, Megatron would never underestimate them again, should similar circumstances arise. However Megatron was slightly disappointed that Orion was gone, though never admitting to it. He had enjoyed having his old friend back even if it was for only a few days and using him to decipher the Iacon Database. Megatron regretted using deception on his old comrade, he had hoped that if Orion had remained aboard the Nemesis he would never have to inflict harm on him again; he could have him back, a friend he could trust.

But that selfish dream would never come, not while Optimus Prime reclaims himself leader of the Autobots.

Another deep sigh of yearning disappointment escaped him. The moment Optimus spoke to him by his original name brought back so many forgotten memories, treasured memories and good memories.

Megatron was so deeply buried in his thoughts he was oblivious to his unexpected guest.

"Lord Megatron?" the sudden voice startled him, but he did not jump. Megatron half turned to the soft voice and almost immediately felt his troubled thoughts being washed away by the presence of his chief mechanic, Delta-Six.

"Are you alright sir? She asked kindly, "You seem troubled"

Megatron faced her properly, seeing her bright violet optics was soothing to him and her tranquil nature seemed to clear his mind. "Troubled thoughts aside my dear, I am quite well" he replied.

Delta's winglets perked up and her smile broadened, an aspect of hers Megatron had come to enjoy, "Oh that's a relief, n-not the troubled mind but the knowledge of your well-being being…well" she replied chuckling at her own stumbling.

Megatron tugged a small smile, her natural concerning nature for others truly made her stand out amongst the Decepticon ranks; she was the only one who did not strive on violence or destruction.

"Whenever I have congested thoughts I go for a drive to clear my head. Perhaps you should stretch your wings sir, the cool air would do you some good and it is a lovely evening" Delta said gazing out through the window, watching the strong moon blanket their forms in silver curtains of light.

"A tempting proposal" Megatron replied also eyeing the clear sky, "Had you to the ability to take flight I would ask if you would join me, but I can see that you have your hands full" he continued and gestured to the numerous equipment she balanced in her arms.

The load included an energon cube, a tool box, two full canisters of coolant and a data pad.

Delta sighed good-naturally and adjusted the abrupt weight, "Yes well you did appoint me the ship's chief mechanic, Lord Megatron. I must utilise my time and skills to keep this vessel at top efficiency" and she chuckled again, "The cooling systems in the engine room require maintenance, so that's where I am headed. I am relieved you are- uh…well, Lord Megatron"

Delta-Six present her leader with a bow, the best she could manage while holding numerous objects and began continuing down the corridor when she heard Megatron start following her. She paid little mind to his actions and assumed that he was heading in a similar direction.

"May I accompany you, Delta-Six?" he asked when he walked in line with her. Delta was at first surprised at the bizarre request and quickly erased her confused expression, masking it with a smile.

"You may do as you wish Lord Megatron, a-and an escort would be pleasant" she replied warmly, ending with that smile he adored.

The engine room was at the very back of the ship with a direct route to the power core. The coolant room was a separate chamber within the engine room, at the far back and yet closest to the external thrusters.

When Delta-Six felt her weight slipping she adjusted again and winced slightly. Megatron looked down at his chief mechanic and was curious as to why she had to carry so much at one time. He admitted she had strength but some of her equipment was not the most manageable, it was all rather bulky.

"I could relieve you of some weight to ease your struggle" he said to her. Delta shuffled her load again and gave him a look.

"I can manage sir, do not concern yourself with my burden" she replied warmly.

"I appointed you my chief mechanic, that gives you management over the crew should you need it"

"And I do, however tonight I let them off, I feel the need to allow them to rest once in a while" Delta replied as they neared a door.

"You should not give into them so lightly my dear, they will take advantage of your generosity" Megatron activated the panel to unlock the door for her and they were greeted by a wave of heated sultry air; the outcome of working machinery and heated engine blocks.

"Perhaps, but I do also understand that rested crew members perform tasks more efficiently then exhausted ones, and being generous builds good rapport with them" Delta paid no mind that the warlord was following her through the maze of heated air and machinery, nor was Megatron aware of his unintended destination. But after finding him alone in the corridors, Delta assumed that he needed a distraction from his troubled thoughts, she was more than happy to assist on that part.

"I have always desired to have more adequate subordinates as you, dear" Megatron continued, opening the second door leading to the coolant stations. When this door opened there was a significant difference in room temperature and atmosphere. Compared to the hot and humid air of the engine room, the cooling room was filled with cool and dry air, creating a sense of freshness and clarity. Megatron had never noticed how pleasant this room was and already was enjoying the environment.

Delta strolled inside, down the small flight of stairs and between the massive tanks of coolant all lined up the centre of the room. With her new colour, white with purple markings, the female practically blended in with the luminous green and turquoise colour the vibrant liquid created in the room. The spectacular hue caught every polished metal sector and had a glistening appeal to it.

"I am quite certain you already possess adequate subordinates, besides myself" the female replied.

Megatron slowly followed, still admiring the room, "Yet neither share your enthusiasm towards their tasks, nor are they more passionate about their obligations" he said watching Delta arrange her equipment, that she had been carrying, upon a small workbench.

"I have always believed it is important that you enjoy what you do, and therefore it is expressed through the quality and efficiency on how a task is completed" Delta gave him a quick glance when she brushed past him and kneeled down to the panels in the floor, beside the main coolant tank, "I am sure you feel a certain thrill when leading the Decepticons, Lord Megatron" she continued as she began fiddling with the filtering system. "Having all that power and dominance, surely you enjoy what you do"

Megatron watched her for a moment before facing the coolant tank closest to him. The green-turquoise liquid bubble slowly past his face, colouring him in its vibrant glow, "It was not how I had envisioned it" he said quietly, a hint of sadness in his tone.

Delta looked up at him as she fastened a transfer cable to its conduit. His expression was as sincere as his voice and the way his gaze drifted made her wonder what troubled thoughts he was still stirring.

"How did you envision it?" she asked, her hands paused over a valve. Megatron turned slowly to her and she quickly looked back at her task.

"I had envisioned myself a great leader, one that others would follow willingly. A Prime even and I would end the corruption that polluted our government and its virtues" Megatron vented a growl "But that fool Orion stood there and did nothing when I was rejected, humiliated in front of the council and stole my right as Prime!"

Delta listened while performing the maintenance the filtering system needed, and understood his last words was just him blowing off steam. She briefly glanced at the tyrant; his posture relaxed again and stared blankly into the coolant tank. A mixed sigh and a growl escaped his vocaliser and she saw something meaningful in his distant expression.

Delta chuckled, causing Megatron to look at her and wonder what was so amusing. She turned away and resumed her task, "You sound very much like my spark-father" she said, not noticing the expression Megatron displayed after her words. "…words of an idealist" she muttered.

"Who was your father?" Megatron asked, curious to know where her mind was headed.

Delta sat on her knee joints and removed her hands from the machinery in the floor to lay them in her lap. She sighed with a disturbing sound; her face appeared to drift as she remembered past memories. "His name was Motoron, a member in the Senate many years ago" she eventually replied, looking up at him from her position. "He was high-class but had a soft side for the minor classes. He was more like a consultant…a representative for the people" she explained and Megatron nodded when he understood Motoron's position, "he had a vision to one day have all Cybertronians an equal race, no distinctive classes all one united people. You would have liked him, had he been around" she said her voice turning sad at her loss.

"I assume he perished" he asked and she nodded, her gaze declining, "During the war?"

"No…" she retorted sternly and resumed her task, "no he passed before the war, long time ago. I was a youngling attending at the Iacon Academy when Autobot Authorities took me to a morgue where I saw his lifeless body. They told me it was road accident and I pretended to believe them, I knew there was more to it. You see before he died my father had a project that he working on, to build a new city, where all classes could feel equal. Unfortunately the other senators rejected the proposal because they feared the minor classes would take advantage of this generous offer and demand more…a-and fights would break out…chaos" Delta-Six stood and reached for a higher valve on the pump.

"I can predict that Motoron proceeded with the project regardless" said Megatron watching her struggle to turn the necessary spigot.

"Yes and that…is what got him killed. I personally believe that some greedy…fearful senator hired thugs to eliminate my father and extinguish his absurd…ideals" the valve refused to turn and Delta allowed her hand to rest "I saw the injuries to his body and realised the deception, there were not burn marks on his frame" she said looking at Megatron.

"Marks you would receive from a crash"

"Exactly and then it got worse from then on. They discovered that my spark-mother was a minor and without the financial support from my father I could no longer attend at the Iacon Academy. I had my home taken from me, my family and friends. I was branded a minor and thrown into an orphanage where I met Trojan" she chuckled when the memory of her former partner re-emerged and a small tear escaped her optic. She turned from Megatron to hide but he had already seen it.

"I am surprised you still function, considering your traumatic history" he said, feeling something tugging at his spark.

"So was Trojan, but I told myself to not dwell on the past, to not feel like I deserved something better. Yes I had problems but so did the rest of the planet. So I turn to fixing things, creating living machines, devices that worked and thus became a mechanic and space engineer"

"It also explains why you are so driven towards you profession" Megatron mentioned, leaning against the tank and watch her attempt to turn the valve again.

"Yes well I have always wanted to fly…so I improved my knowledge on space mechanics and eventually became a first class space ship…designer. Which in turn led me to you…and crafting warships for a predicted civil war" Delta gave up when she couldn't turn the stubborn valve and faced her leader again. "Lord Megatron, this may not have been the glory you had envisioned for yourself, but you are a great leader…perhaps not a good leader but a great one nonetheless. This war had been predicted for centuries and you were the only one brave enough to step forward and speak you mind. Yes war is the last thing anyone ever wanted, but war teaches us about our mistakes, how handle crises and learn how to rebuild upon something long forgotten"

Megatron was speechless for words as he had listened to each and every one that came from the female Cybertronian before him. They were all words from the spark, and he felt his own warmth in a new found way. He looked at Delta-Six as if she were some sort of light in the darkness, almost mesmerised, like a moth dancing around a flame.

"How does one, who has no taste for violence, be so wise about the virtues of war?" he asked softly.

Delta shyly chuckled when she noticed him stare and shifted her gaze, "I have lived on Earth for many years sir. The humans have had their fair share of wars through that time; I learnt that after each world war an era of reflection and rehabilitation would form and life continues, and the history that was made was never forgotten"

Megatron approached her to distance that they were inches apart, "You truly are a pearl among stones, my dear" he said gently. Delta felt her sparking racing by the distance he gained upon her and assumed something stimulating would follow. But Megatron only reached from the stubborn valve and with little effort turned it in the direction needed.

Coolant began to flow through the filtering systems, collecting metal particles and grime that had built up over time. It was a soothing sound, humming machinery and pumping liquid.

"T-thank you" Delta said, finding her voice again.

"No, thank you Delta-Six" he replied. It wasn't clear to the female why he gratified her, but thought little of it and presented him with a warm smile.

"A pleasure, sir"

**... ... ...**

**These are just little snippets, there is a bigger story being written in the background. I'm just publishing the sections that drown my head**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Our fate lies within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it" _~ Princess Merida - Brave

**... ... ...**

The moon remained bright and strong for the rest of the night. The cooler air certainly brought a sense of clarity to the ship and its crew; no other time of peace was more appreciated or treasured. Lord Megatron remained with Delta-Six inside the cooling chamber at the back of the engine room. He assisted with some of her remaining chores and found the hands on work to be very therapeutic. He forgot about the troubling thoughts that made him restless and use the private time to learn and observe his dainty little engineer.

After sharing her story and the traumatic events that followed, it really impressed him how Delta carried herself and how she continued to exist without going mad. Her fortitude was to be commended. He had met some peculiar characters in his life time, but none compared to the one standing before him, burying herself behind a greasy machine.

Megatron leaned against a large tank and admired the femme from a distance, his eyes fixed on her form. She bore her natural smile, shoulders relaxed, optics focused, hands busy all while keeping a tranquil nature that soothed the burning dark energon in his spark.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a giggle, feeling his stare.

"You obviously" he replied, amused by her question.

Delta chuckled modestly, but it carried embarrassment, "Am I to your liking, my Lord?" she asked, investigating further.

"Indeed you are"

She could feel his gaze lingering. Nerves tickled up her frame and she calmed her ventilation. Delta removed her hands to clean the filth covered tool. She glanced at his relaxed posture before resuming her work, "And do you care?" she asked trying to tease him.

"I only care you diligence to your duties Delta-Six, nothing more" he replied sternly but Delta picked up the annoyance in his tone and smiled to herself.

"Oh, I am willing to test that argument, Lord Megatron" she played back. Her optics looked as far back as she could when she heard him growl.

"I am not interested in games"

Delta sighed, deliberately exaggerating and seeming disappointed. "Apologies my Lord, I didn't mean to embarrass yo-…arh!" her wrench dropped from her hand and cluttered to the floor.

Her sudden cry alerted Megatron and he quickly approached to assist. "Delta-Six are you alright?" he asked and noticed her withdraw her hand, clutching it to her chest and grimacing in pain.

"I…I am" she said and surprisingly began to laugh. She revealed her uninjured hand and twinkled her filth cover fingers, "never better, oh but look at that, you do care" she teased and picked up her data pad and began entering a report.

Megatron rolled his optics while releasing a sigh of frustration and amusement; he watched the concentrating female with a challenging gaze and attempted to grab her. Delta saw the incoming hand and blocked it with her arm. A defence reflex, one he did not expect. She gave him a look and sniggered at his gaze. "Tsk, you are going to quicker than that sir" she said, but didn't expect his sudden reaction.

Megatron swiftly twirled his blocked arm and seized her hand, intertwining their fingers and locking their hands together. Delta dropped her pad and tried to fight back with her other hand but he did the same action and entwined their second set of fingers. Both sets of arms were locked and an uneven game of mercy occurred. The female laughed as she struggled to retain the strength of the warlord, her arms began to shake when he increased the force.

"Was that quick enough for you?" he teased and laughed at her challenging gaze.

"Y-yes sir, your strength is unmatched" she replied in strain, "But I have clearly made a new observation…" suddenly Delta skilfully tumbled backwards, tucked her feet in to push against Megatron's chest and rolled them both over. Stunned, Megatron landed on his back with Delta straddling his front. Their hands were still locked and she wore a triumphant smile, "…you ignore the unexpected" she said, leaning closer to emphasise her point before wriggling her hands free of his grip.

Delta sat up and attempted to get off. But Megatron quickly seized her, his arms wrapped around her in a firm hold and he rolled them both so that he was now on top.

"I can see the unexpected affects you all the same" he countered, holding down her right arm that tried to push him off and caught her left hand that tried the same.

"Can you?" she said and he accepted her challenge by increasing the crushing force of her left hand.

"Yes"

It wasn't painful, yet. But Delta could feel her spark beginning to race inside its casing. She began to argue with herself had it been a good idea to challenge her leader, she was just playing; hopefully she had not made him mad. Delta always had this notion in the back of her mind that Megatron would never harm her, not after what he did in their past, but now, given their current situation, that belief was becoming bleak.

Delta winced as Megatron continued to imply the pressure and felt her hand begin crushed. "Ah…s-sir, you are hurting me" she gasped but he wasn't buying her story.

"I am not foolish enough to fall for that trick again my dear, you are going to do better than that" he replied, keeping his strong gaze on her.

"No please…Lord Megatron, y-you're hurting me…" she cried frantically, feeling her arm tremble.

Megatron watched her face show pain and continued to imply the force until he was convinced that she was struggling. The moment he loosened his grip Delta quickly retreated her hand. She winced and nursed it; giving Megatron a look at made him laugh.

"Perhaps now you will think twice before teasing me" he said.

Delta playfully hit him while wearing pouting expression, "You're a big bully" she muttered, causing him to laugh more.

Megatron eventually rolled off but only to lay by her side. He wrapped an arm around her, pressing her body against his and holding her close. He then took hold of the suspected injured hand and began to examine it. Delta withheld the urge to squeak when he began to gently caress the back of her hand, rotating small circles with his pollex digit, but her spark continued to race.

"Is that better?" he asked softly, the female nodded faintly, her voice suddenly lost and when he surprisingly kissed the back of her hand heat flushed to her face.

Delta controlled a shudder, slowly releasing and staring into his red optics. Megatron smiled at her quiet response and kissed her hand again. She opened her mouth to speak, but his gentle affections were very distracting.

"I do like your new coat" he whispered to her, "Though I miss the red at times"

Delta smiled, flattered by his comment, "I-I do believe if I had kept my original colour, Knockout would have never brought me on board" she replied, her voice barely audible. A smirk followed and adjusted herself better beside him.

Megatron chuckled gently, still holding her hand, "that would be true, you are beautiful" Delta's optics fluttered and looked away as embarrassment settled in her spark. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"N-no sir, it's…flattering really, c-coming from you, n-not that you not generous Lord Megatron…it is just unexpected…" Delta was becoming frustrated at herself for tripping, it just added to her humiliation.

"As unexpected as you are" Megatron replied and resumed the caress on her hand.

Unknowingly the door opened and Soundwave entered the cooling room in search for his leader. His silent footsteps were supressed by the humming tanks that cycled in front of him. He ventured down the small flight of stairs and saw his master through the transparent green liquid from the tanks, with the female in his arms.

"Do you think if I had stayed that day, if I had taken your offer and became a Decepticon on Cybertron, would everything be different?" she asked, her free hand lightly tracing the insignia on his chest.

"There is no telling what might have happened, but there is one thought I am certain of" he leaned closer, "Had you chosen to accept my proposal you would not have been the same. You would have been miserable, depressed, gone mad even and as much as it pained me to watch you leave, I knew it was for the best for you. I now understand even more that there was nothing for you on Cybertron, only pain and death"

Delta's expression saddened and Soundwave decided not to interrupt. The matter he was going concern his master with could wait, whatever outcome would unveil here could not. Soundwave left the cooling room and would report to Megatron later.

"I-I…you were there…h-had I not been so blinded b-by pain, I would have stayed…with you" Delta whimpered, "I-I'm sorry if I ever hurt you-…"

"No, I would not have allowed it. Not while you were so much more deprived than I"

"Lord Megatron…"

"Formalities are not needed here, Delta-Six" he quickly added.

"…Megatron, this isn't about me. This is your time, your reign. My fate will be decided when I am ready" Delta was modest in her words, but they carried a sense of doubt. Distrust and fear had already settled in her spark long ago, masked by forced happiness and generosity that Megatron could now see in her expression. He understood her now.

"Perhaps you are ready; you are just not brave enough to seize it. You fear it will be taken from you and the pain will return. It is the reason why you distrust me" he whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Delta shook her head, "No, I trust you" she whispered back and clasped her free hand over their bond ones.

"Do you trust me now?" he asked, his face drawing dangerously close to hers. Delta nodded once and he moved even closer, "May I kiss you?" A breathless yes escaped her mouth and Megatron gently pressed his lips against hers. It was beautiful, so generous and soft. They parted briefly but only to release tight air as their energy fields radiated from the building sensations and to ventilate their bodies.

When he kissed her again it was deeper and more passionate. He released her hand; hers lingered on his arm while his own caressed her collar and neck line with the lightest of touches. It tickled her and she writhed a little. Her head began to ache as she tried to process and think what was happening. Eventually Delta gave using her head and allowed her spark to take over, she allowed herself to feel.

Megatron felt her relax and pressed against her harder, pinning her to cool floor. Her hands could be felt snaking around his neck, holding him there while a bold leg rose and pressed against his hip. Megatron couldn't resist responding to her need. He dragged his hand along her side and across her abdomen, and eventually up the length of her thigh. The texture was stimulating, so smooth and warm, her design defined perfection. His hand lingered there, stroking the length until it caused her to moan between their moulding lips. It was faint but what he wanted. Content at his achievement, Megatron dragged his hand back up her frame, teasing the hip joint briefly, but not lingering. There was no rush; he wanted to savour every seam and curve.

But it had to end. Just as he traced the lines on her abdomen, just as their lips finally learnt to dance, Megatron's com-link opened and an interruptive voice came through.

"Lord Megatron"

The parted quickly and the moment was quickly dispersed. Megatron growled in annoyance, they could not have picked a better time.

"Yes what is it?" he asked roughly, but trying to be as composed as he could.

"We have detected a new Decepticon energy signature"

Megatron cut the communication once he had processed the new information and turned to the ventilating female below him. She panted, bore a shy smile but had a glimmer in her optics. He wanted to stay but needed to return to investigate this new comer.

"I must see to this" he said and helped her up.

Delta nodded vividly, realising they were still in the cooling room, "Of course m-my Lord, I too have… tasks to complete" she replied, her eyes glued to his.

With two claws Megatron lifted her chin and stole another quick kiss from her. She squeaked at the surprise and melted into his embrace, she could taste the hunger in it and it was hard to let go again.

"I enjoyed this evening" he said when they parted and ensured she was stable before letting her go. He gave her a quick glance before leaving her alone amongst the coolant tanks, their colour still creating a glowing hue around her form.

The moment he left Delta-Six released a tight rush of air and staggered against a nearby tank while her processor conveyed everything that had just occurred. She touched her lips where his had just been and could still feel his taste. She smiled shamefully but was happy all together, and despite the well air conditioned room, Delta-Six felt inexplicitly hot.

**... ... ...**

**Again just snippets, got the imagination jar stewing. **


End file.
